helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
First Class
First Class (also known as VDPR: Viper) is a boy group under Hello! Project Fantasy. The unit was formed on January 2, 2017 as an indie unit. Members On Military Leave Former Members In-Group Units *'Vocal Class': Kim Junghan (Unit Leader), Yoshida Hoshi, Seok Jumin *'Dance Class': Weng Minghao (Unit Leader, Formally), Itano Nagisa, Izumi Takuya *'Performance Class': Ogura Takejiro (Unit Leader), Kobayashi Ochiyo, Son Seongcha, Cao Jinjian *'Rap Class': Fukuda Naoki (Unit Leader), Park Minkyul, Fujiwara Takuma History Pre-Debut 2017 On January 2, the unit was announced with its 13 starting members. They will work towards their major debut. Each member is separated in 4 groups each unit was made so each member can all have a chance to shine in their singles: Vocal Class, Dance Class, Performance Class, Rap Class. Each unit will feature 3 members with one unit having 4 members. All the members will reveal their unit on January 4, 2017. They will release their Debut indie single on January 31, 2017 On January 18, it was announced that they groups challenge in order to have a major debut is to have their sales break the 100,000 mark in sales. Their challenge will last for 1 Year, if they can't complete the challenge the group will disband. They will release physical indie singles on the odd numbered months, and digital indie singles on the even numbered months. On April 26, it was announced that starting June 10, 2017 until February 3, 2018, they will be busking every weekend in Tokyo at the Akihabara District. During the busking they will ask fans to sign petitions for them to debut, each member much get 2,000 signatures before the final busking event. On June 7, it was announced that for two weeks in September they will be doing a play. 2018 On February 3, all the members were able to get over 2,000 signatures each. February 3, was also the final day to comeplete this mission for them in order to have a major debut as well. More information on what will happen to the group will be revealed sometime near the end of February or the beginning of March. On February 17, it was announced that the group will be having their major debut in June of 2018. Prior to their debut single they will be releasing a completion album in March. The album is titled Complete Mission, which is homage to the fact that they completed their debut challange. On October 6, it was announced that they would be releasing their debut studio album in February of next year as well with it being tied with their 3rd single. 2019 On June 2, it was announced that they would be holding their first ever tour. On October 27, it was announced by leader Weng Minghao, that he would be graduating from the group in 2020. He stated that he has come to this design after talking with his parents, and the company and his manager and he wishes to go into the field of therapy to become a therapist for those with speech disorders. His graduation is set for January 31. On December 12, it was announced that Kim Junghan will be going into his military service on February 1, 2020. He will be retiring to the group in 2022. 2020 On January 31, Weng Minghao graduated from the group, and he appointed Fukuda Naoki as the new leader and Itano Nagisa as the new sub-leader. On February 1 Kim Junghan went into his military leave and as such was put on a hiatus. Discography Studio Albums Mini Albums Repackaged Albums Completion Albums Physical Indie Singles Digital Indie Singles Major Singles Concerts Headlining Tours # - 2019.12.15 First Class 2019 Concert Tour Aki ~Crazy Love~ One-Shot Concerts # 2020.01.31 First Class Weng Minghao Graduation Concert ~Winged~ Major Debut Busker Events *- 2017.02.03 FIRST CLASS @ AKIHABARA DISTRICT Busker Event -26,000 Signs of Love- **'Signatures:' ***'Tsubasa's Signatures:' 2,000 / 2,000 Signatures (completed Challange on September 16, 2017) ***'Naoki's Signatures:' 2,000 / 2,000 Signatures (completed Challange on December 16, 2017) ***'Junghyun's Signatures: '''2,000 / 2,000 Signatures (completed Challange on January 7, 2018) ***'Nagisa's Signatures: 2,000 / 2,000 Signatures (completed on Janaury 28, 2018) ***'''Hoshi's Signatures: 2,000 / 2,000 Signatures (completed Challange on December 2, 2017) ***'Min's Signatures: '''2,000 / 2,000 Signatures (completed on January 28, 2018) ***'Takejiro's Signatures:' 2,000 / 2,000 Signatures (completed on February 3, 2018) ***'Kabo's Signatures:' 2,000 / 2,000 Signatures (completed on February 3, 2018) ***'Sangha's Signatures:' 2,000 / 2,000 Signatures (completed Challange on November 12, 2017) ***'Jumin's Signatures: ' 2,000 / 2,000 Signatures (completed Challange on December 9, 2017) ***'C.J's Signatures:' 2,000 / 2,000 Signatures (completed Challange on October 22, 2017 ***'Takuya's Signatures:' 2,000 / 2,000 Signatures (completed Challange on September 10, 2017) ***'Takuma's Signatures:' 2,000 / 2,000 Signatures (completed Challange on September 9, 2017) Trivia * When they were announced all the members training times were: ** Weng Minghao, Fukuda Naoki, and Yoshida Hoshi: '''3 Years, 4 Months'. ** Kim Junghan, and Itano Nagisa: 2 Years, 1 Day. ** Son Seongcha: 8 Months, 18 Days. ** Ogura Takejiro, and Kobayashi Ochiyo: 7 Months, 11 Days. ** Cao Jinjian, and Fujiwara Takuma: 6 Months, 5 Days. ** Park Minkyul, and Izumi Takuya: 3 Months, 24 Days. ** Seok Jumin: 1 Month, 1 Day.